lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chieko Setsuko
Chieko has great sword skills, having learned how to hold and use one by servants at a very young age. When she joined the military, she learned martial arts, how to pilot a knightmare and how to shoot guns. So far, these are the only things that she's good at. Chieko hates Elevens for she thinks of them as the scum and Britannians are above them, because of this, it is hard for anyone to try and turn her against her beliefs. She has a very hot temper and snaps constantly at the other Knight of Rounds. Especially the Knight of One, Samantha Christopher. The reason for it is because though Sami is Japanese (Eleven), she was made the Knight of One and given Honorary Britannian status along with her friend Chuichi. She also can't stand him either. Not only because he's an Eleven but also because he's half human and half demon. Chieko also has a bad habit of drinking at any time of the day, even during Knight of Round meetings which the alcohol clouds her judgment and she ends up becoming shit faced. Appearance Chieko is 5'5'' with long golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a fascination with the color pink, wearing the color ribbons in her hair with a silver half star shaped headpiece on the top of her head. She wears a long pink and white dress with blue orb earrings, iron gloves are what covers her hands along with wearing some brown boots underneath. She rarely wears anything casual and is mostly seen wearing a custom made dress all the time. Even when she goes to meetings with the other rounds. History Chieko was always someone that stayed to herself all the time and when she does, she's either drinking or just relaxing with her feet up. She is only acknowledge by the other Knight of the Rounds and others when they hear her bitching about something or another. If it's not about an Eleven causing problems is problems caused within the Knight of Rounds themselves. She is aware that just about all of them are not as loyal to Britannia as they claim they are. Besides Rein Zwei, Knight of Three being the shortest, Chieko is the second shortest in the ground even though she is almost thirty years old. She has the appearance that of a young child despite the fact that she's practically old and doesn't want anyone to point that out. Unless they want a taste of her foot kicking them in the mouth. She comes from a family of nobles, but doesn't really like to discuss her family all that much. Chieko joined the Britannian Military right after she graduated Miator Girls Academy, having become a Knight of Round by age 20. The Knight of Eight to be exact. The reason for this was she wanted to prove that she was her own person and not someone connected to a rich family that needed someone to bail her out when she got in trouble. Her family had its fair share of problems that she wanted to keep hidden. Anyway, as she trained in the military, she learned how to pilot a knightmare frame, use a sword (as she does not possess any powers of her own), and study some martial arts and other fighting skills. Don't be so shocked but Chieko has had many past love interests, however because of her 'I hate Elevens' or 'I hate people' personality, her relationships tend to never work out or last very long. In reality, she doesn't really get along with others. Well, maybe except for maybe one person that's also a Knight of Round and that is Urufu Okami, who she doesn't mind hanging around and having a couple of beers with. The both of them take great pleasure in harassing and insulting the Knight of One, Samantha Christopher and her half human half demon friend Chuichi. She finds it to be insulting that an Eleven like Sami is the Knight of One and doesn't understand why the Emperor gave the girl the position. Originally, Chieko wanted to be the Knight of One but her skills didn't match up to Sami's. And as for Chuichi, she just can't stand him because he's not even all the way human and he's also an Eleven like Sami. Even though both were given Honorary Britannian status. Unlike most of the Knight of Rounds, Chieko may behave unprofessionally BUT she takes her job very seriously and isn't traitorous like the others. When she is ordered to kill, capture, or do whatever with someone, she does it with no questions asked. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Coming Soon! Skills Though Chieko does not have powers, she however, does possess excellent sword skills and is always quick to grab her weapon when she is insulted and/or threatened. She also has some martial arts skills where she doesn't mind knocking the hell out of someone when they either deserve it for just for the hell of it. Chieko's also a ruthless knightmare pilot, destroying her enemies with nothing but a smile on her face. Knightmare Frame SPECIAL ARMAMENT The Aquila has missile launchers that are ejected from the arms of the frame that once locked onto a target, they immediately go in to destroy. The machine guns are activated from the shoulders, leaving extensive amounts of damage to an enemy knightmare frame and this bad boy is also equipped with the slash harken. The wings underneath the arms of the frame can be used for cutting through weaker weapons as well. SPECIAL SYSTEMS This Eighth Generation frame comes with Integrated Float System, a Shield Generator, a Stark Hadron Canon in the front, and a Land-spinner propulsion system. STRENGTHS Chieko pilots this frame quite well for it has been able to stand up to enemy frames, depleting missile launchers what destroy an enemy on contact once a target has locked onto. The machine guns serve to hold up very well against frames that don't have strong armor, damaging them with ease. WEAKNESSES Though the Aquila knightmare frame appears strong, it does have its weak points. An example would be the wings under the arms. They may be able to cut through some weapons but not all. It is unable to stand up against such frames like the Guren or the Lancelot but that doesn't mean Chieko won't try. Also, the machine guns are only able to penetrate through really weak armor. And its shield strong against most attacks but pales in comparison to shields other frames generate. DESCRIPTION Like all knightmares, this was was built by Lloyd and his team, which Chieko uses to fight on the side of Britannia. It's very light weight and can move around easily, destroying other frames piloted by rebels and the Black Knights. And though it has its weak points this frame will continue to stand in a fight until it is completely destroyed. Which all depends on Chieko's will to fight on. Trivia *Chieko liked insulting pretty much everyone except the Emperor whom she secretly feared. *Chieko would always be seen with a beer can in her hand no matter what time of day it is or where she is. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *Knights of the Round